


The Goldfish

by underwaterescape



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breathplay, Drowning, F/M, Merciful Male, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterescape/pseuds/underwaterescape
Summary: Yang was dragged into a hands-on exhibit for aquaphiles. After tonight, she might not mind it much despite being kidnapped in the first place.





	The Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site.

Two men walk side by side through a corridor leading to double doors. One man maintained a smirk as he lead the young adult with dark brown hair through the hall. The teenager was pretty much a guest to him, and he must always entertain his guests.

Meanwhile, the young man looked in awe of the long hallway, wondering what the man has to offer. He mentioned something about an amazing one-of-a-kind goldfish.

“This is a nice place and all, but why go through this trouble to keep a fish?” the teen wondered, earning a chuckle from the older man.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Was all he said before pushing the double doors open. Entering the large room, the teen took note of the black sheet covering what could be a water tank as deep as a pool for the fish. Before the young man can wonder what the sheet is hiding, the owner grabs it and turns to him.

“Behold! My goldfish… Yang Xiao Long!” he exclaimed before peeling off the cover. What the guy saw next made his jaw drop.

He was right about it being a water tank, and it was nearly filled to the grated ceiling with a ladder that reaches it on both sides. There also seems to be a cover over the ladder and is locked from the inside.

But he had no idea that there was a beautiful woman floating in there. Despite her looking at the two with disinterest, he can’t help but gawk at everything else about her.

Her luscious blonde hair, her toned body, and her huge tits. If he were to walk around the tank, his gaze would’ve focused on her eye-catching rear.

She was left in nothing but a bright yellow strapless bra, matching panties, and thigh high orange stockings. Her stockings hugged snuggly against her creamy white legs while the lingerie was see-through due to the water, her nipples visible through the bra’s fabric.

Her boobs gave a small jiggle each time she kicked her legs to stay afloat, which caused a tent to form in the boy’s pants as he is unable to contain his arousal. So this is what he meant by ‘goldfish’.

“So? What do you think?” the elder man asked with bated breath. The teen turned to him with an excited look.

“This is amazing, man!” he exclaimed with glee, being into aquaphilia and breathplay himself. The two heard a scoff from the tank, making them turn their attention to Yang.

“So you brought in another perverted creep.” Yang said, earning a displeased look from her captor.

“Now, now. Goldfish are supposed to be pleasant to look at.” He said as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. When he pressed the top button, Yang’s lilac eyes showed confusion when nothing happened. She didn’t see any changes until she noticed that the water was rising closer to the ceiling.

Her attitude shifted to fear as her eyes pleaded for him to stop before she’s submerged.

“You see, the top button starts pumping water into the tank, while the bottom one opens the drain to let out the water.” The man explained as he showed the remote to the teen. The boy barely caught that as he was too enamored with the blonde beauty.

“O-oh. But how did you get your hands on this one?” was the million dollar question on his mind.

“I simply spiked her drink at the bar without her looking.” He casually answered as if it was easy. There was no way he could use force against a huntress, so he opted for a subtle approach. Seeing how she loves Strawberry Sunrise, he used that to his advantage. A few drugs, and she was out like a light. The bartender promised to keep his mouth shut since he had a grudge on the woman.

Accepting the explanation, the teen continued to watch as the blonde craned her head up to keep her soft lips and cute nose above the surface. Before the water washed over her face, she took a deep breath before she dove to their level.

While she pats her hands against the glass to beg them to drain the liquid, the young man was entranced by how her hair flowed in the water.

“Well don’t just float there, give him a show!” the captor ordered as he shuts off the pump. Yang glared at the bossy man, but complied when he held the remote in front of her. If she gets too rebellious, he won’t let her breathe. As admittedly arousing as it is to be restricted from breathing, her past experiences showed that it was anything but enjoyable when forced into it.

She started by slowly sliding her hands across her body until they reached her breasts. She gives her melons a squeeze and lets out a bubbly moan before turning around and giving him a full view of her butt. Yang presses her rear against the glass, causing the teen to smother himself against it as well.

The glass was the only thing stopping him from grinding his clothed length between her butt cheeks. She turns back around to face him, only for her to blush at the huge bulge he has. The blonde lowers herself and kisses the glass where his crotch is, earning an audible gulp from the young man.

“That’s so hot.” He muttered at the erotic display.

“As our guest, do you have any requests for her? Anything that you want her to do that rewards her fresh air?” the entertainer asked curiously. It was by this point that Yang felt a slight burn in her lungs, but she could continue. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, aroused at the thought of performing tricks for oxygen.

“I… I want her to pretend to struggle holding her breath.” His dark desire came out quiet as if he was too embarrassed to admit it. Yang widened her eyes at the request, wondering how to emulate it. It was a welcomed change of pace after being forced to do sexual favors for her other guests.

‘That’s not too hard…’ she concluded in her thoughts. The blonde brought her hands up to her neck and playfully clutched it, all while puffing her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with feigned fear before she shut them closed, emitting lewd whining noises that he barely heard. Her head was shaking side to side, her hair flowing like a dress while her confined boobs sway.

He was floored with how accurate the imitation was in his mind. It’s as if she’s actually-

The huge burst of air that came out of her mouth proved his incomplete thought correct. She really was at her limit! His concerns only grew when the grip on her neck tightened to stop water from coming in.

“Okay, you can let her breathe now!” his voice almost sounded like he was begging. He was into a lot of underwater play, but he takes no pleasure in watching people actually drown.

As the captor pressed the drain button, Yang clamped her hands over her mouth to keep what is left of her breath inside. Alas, some of the air forced its way through her fingers anyway. Her lungs weren’t the only things burning in need as her folds were tingling with arousal. Her mind didn’t know if she should prioritize air or pleasure until the latter won the debate.

One of her hands moved down until it went into her panties and started fingering herself like mad, while her other hand went to her chest and massaged one of her breasts.

“W-What!?” he was stunned as she chose to masturbate in front of him, as if the need for air was less important. Yang was purging her lungs with every moan she couldn’t hold back. She watched her air bubbles dance their way to the surface with an open-mouthed smile.

Eventually, her lungs went dry as she pulled her hand out from her panties and kicked off the floor, scrambling for the surface that was lowered due to the drain. Her head broke the surface with a hoarse gasp that soon turned into a coughing fit.

Seeing her pant for breath and gripping the ladder on her side brought a sigh of relief from the teen.

“For someone with such dark fantasies, you sure are gentle.” His body jolted at the sounds of the man that brought him to this spectacle.

“Most men wouldn’t care and rub one out at the sight of her inhaling water.” He continued. The teen scratched his head sheepishly at his caring nature being pointed out.

“Which one would you prefer?” the teen asked curiously.

“You’re asking the creep that abducted me.” Yang deadpanned after her breathing returned to normal.

“There’s no need for that kind of slander, my goldfish. Unlike other brutish folks, I like to treat my pets right. You are lavished with a room to rest your ‘fins’, free meals, fresh clothes-.“

“They’re just underwear!” she shot back, but was ignored. There wasn’t any appropriate swimwear. Just bras, panties, and stockings. Everything about her wardrobe screamed kinky. Her nether lips were still begging to be touched since she couldn’t finish earlier, and it was getting on her nerves.

“-and this wonderful playpen that is also your bathtub. While I do punish you for misbehaving, I treat you like a princess every other time. A shame that some guests don’t share my point of view.” The man finished his speech before handing the remote over to the teen, earning a questioning look.

“I’ll let you play with her without my supervision, as I have other business to attend to.” he stated before walking to the double doors. Realizing that he should say something, the teen bowed his head to the man.

“Thank you very much!” the man simply waved in acknowledgement before he left. The boy lets out a deep sigh, his heart pounding at the thought of being alone with a beautiful bombshell. Looking at the remote, he probably won’t be needing it.

“So what does my ‘guest’ want me to do now?” Yang asked, gaining his attention. Her tone sounded neutral, not liking him but she does tolerate his presence. Maybe it was because of his mercy, he didn’t know.

“Well… if you’d like to, can I watch you come underwater?” he asked, still feeling awkward asking someone to do these things.

“Huh?” her baffled expression was soon followed by a deep blush. She forgot that she tried to pleasure herself in front of him. Having someone watch her was such a turn on now that she thought about it.

“Undies or no undies?” her blunt question brought a blush on his face, evening the score.

“H-However you want it. J-just as long as I get to see you blowing bubbles with a smile on your face while you do it. That looked really, really hot.” He stammered a bit before he finished his sentence. Yang stared at him for a bit before she noticed the tent in his pants twitch with anticipation.

‘Damn, that thing looks big.’ She thought.

“Geez, your so kinky!” she teased.

“Says the girl who nearly drowned masturbating! If you like doing this so much, why were you mad at the guy that brought you here?” he countered before asking a serious question, causing the blonde to stiffen.

“Cuz he never bothered to ask if I wanted to come with him. I could’ve said yes.” Yang answered truthfully, shocking the young man. If she were asked to be someone’s pet goldfish, she would’ve actually agreed. And if the living arrangements mentioned are anything to go by, she wouldn’t regret it as long as her guests were nice.

Sadly, the guys before now would join her in the tank and keep her under until she passed out. They would force their ‘snorkels’ down her mouth, have one anchor her down while others groped her and take pleasure in watching her drown, or drive the air out of her through fucking. If she wanted pleasure, she wanted it on her terms.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized that the teen was waiting for her. Surprised that he didn’t raise the water level on her, she took a few deep breaths before diving underwater. She blew a few bubbles to help her sink faster until she met the floor.

Since he was being so patient and nice, she decided to do away with the lingerie. She saw him perk up as she reached for her back and fiddled with her soaked bra. She unhooked it and ripped it off her chest, revealing her generous mounds to the teen. Yang gave a flirty wink as he gawked at her melons before she pressed a nipple against the glass in front of him.

Realizing what she wanted, the boy walked up to the glass and kissed the area where her nipple was. She feigned a gurgling moan as if he actually sucked on it. Swimming away from the glass, Yang grabbed the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them down. She kicked her legs a bit until it was free, leaving only her orange stockings.

Her hands caressed her sides until they reached her nether lips, where the teen was focused his gaze on. Not one to leave him hanging, she inserted to fingers into her pussy. Air was spewed out of her mouth at the sensation before she started working a rhythm.

For once, she didn’t mind if she ran out of air for the sake of pleasure. Someone is letting her reach orgasm of her own volition and opted to watch it happen. She sunk to the floor on her back, legs wide and knees bent to give her guest as much of a view as he could.

Leaning up to see what he’s doing, she wasn’t too surprised to see him fish out his member and started stroking it.

“Glub glub!” her breath was pumping out of her mouth as fast as her fingers were. Her head was pounding at the need for air, but she ignored it this time. She was close to coming, damnit! She will not deny herself an orgasm, even if it meant drowning.

Her toes curled as she was approaching orgasm. A strong sting in her chest forced her mouth closed and her cheeks to puff with what little air is left, but she continued. Her oxygen-deprived mind was enhancing the sensation further.

‘Come on, come on! I need to come!’ she thought in frustration. Yang was too busy trying to come to notice the boy no longer standing where he was. It didn’t matter though as she plunged her fingers into her pussy one last time before her world exploded in ecstasy.

The blonde craned her head up and screamed into the water as overwhelming pleasure shook her body, a large trail of air bubbles connecting her mouth to the surface. Her juices leaked into the water in wisps of white. Her legs and arms were numb in the throes of orgasm while there was a smile on her face, which was turning blue from oxygen deprivation.

As her blurry vision stared at her bubbles that trickled down to small beads, an unknown figure made a splash in the water. She couldn’t make out its shape even as it approached her. The busty blonde felt something seal over her lips and soon got to taste that sweet, succulent air that she needed instead of water. The darkness in her vision dissipated to reveal that it was her guest in nothing but his boxers giving her the kiss of life.

“Mmmph!” her eyes widened at the sight as he continued to blow air into her. Once he was satisfied, the two separated while shutting their lips tight. The pair swam back up and broke the surface gasping for breath, Yang more than the teen.

“Yang, you okay!?” the boy asked in concern as he floated next to her. She couldn’t give him an immediate answer as she was busy coughing out water.

“Yeah… I’m good.” She said between coughs. When she started breathing normally, she took note of how he’s finally in her private fish tank. All it took was to nearly drown to give him incentive. Scanning his body over, she hummed in approval of his toned body until she noticed his painful erection poking out from the hem of his boxers.

“You didn’t come!” she said in shock. Did she not excite him enough, or did he have a long fuse? The young man raised a brow before looking down at his dick, blushing at how he didn’t finish.

“Y-you were about to drown! I’d rather save you than finish while you inhale water. It doesn’t sit well with me to watch you-“ he rambled on about an excuse until Yang cuts him off with a kiss on his lips. The action caused him to shut up and blush at the sudden action until the busty girl pulled away.

“Okay, okay, I get it. But it sounds sadistic to enjoy the struggle more than actually drowning.” Yang commented. She only meant to tease him, but the hurt look he gave made her feel guilty. She didn’t think that he was so sensitive to being judged.

Thinking back on it now, he was very shy when he revealed his fetish. He kept his dark thoughts to himself in fear of the judging stares. He must’ve saw this place as an escape and felt no longer tied down. The guy might be kinky as hell, but he still has a soft heart.

“But you know what…” she started, gaining his attention. She closed the distance between them and embraced him, pressing her boobs against his chest while her hot breath was hovering over his ear.

“I like to hold my breath.” She whispered in a sultry tone, earning a shudder from him. And she was being truthful, too.

“I like the pain in my lungs, the pounding in my head as it tells me to breathe, how my cheeks puff up full of air that wants to escape its sexy owner.” Her seductive voice was making his breath go ragged. He jolted when he felt her hand cup his balls, full of cum begging to come out.

“R-Really?” he choked out. Knowing that he’s been cheered up, she pulls her head away to face him and nod.

“Uh huh, which is why I think we could be friends with benefits. You want your breath holding fantasies to come true, and I want someone who isn’t so rough.” She stated. As she says this, Yang pushes the teen to the ladder and tells him to hold onto it, to which he complied.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. This bombshell is willing to indulge his desires in exchange for sex that doesn’t end with her drowning all the time. As she said, this thing they have is strictly for sex. It’s a shame that they can’t get together, but this is still a victory.

“There we go. Now to help you out. You’ve been holding it for so long, after all.” He was too distracted with his thoughts to notice that Yang yanked his boxers down, causing his cock to flop underwater. The water was up to his neck as he situated himself on the ladder while Yang drew in deep breaths.

She dunked herself underwater and soon came to face the throbbing ‘air hose’, biting her lower lip at the size. Yang reached out and grabbed his erection with both hands and started to stroke it, causing the boy to stiffen.

After a few strokes, the blonde decides to take it further by leaning her head in and taking a long lick across the underside of his length, making his body shudder. Her tongue lapped over the slit as it dripped with precum, moaning out bubbles at the taste.

Yang then slid her lips over the head of his cock and started bobbing her head, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep herself in place. Inch by inch, his length went deeper into her wet caverns until her nose pressed against his crotch, her tight throat squeezing down on the snorkel. Thankfully, she trained out her gag reflex with her more rougher guests.

Her current guest was heavily panting as his arousal moved from the wet liquid they’re in to the wet caverns of Yang’s mouth. The tip of her slick tongue soon protruded out of her lips and barely reached his balls.

She used one hand to feel the bulge in her throat and began to purge her lungs of air. Her guest yelped as air bubbles bathed his cock on the way out of her mouth. She then got to work by using only her lips, tongue, and bubbles.

The guy above her gritted his teeth as she lightly sucked on his member, her throat squeezing it to bring more pleasure while her tongue poked his balls. Her precious air tickled the underside of his length. He looks down to see her lilac eyes staring back at him with lust.

Yang’s lungs started to complain at the lack of air, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was to get him to come in her mouth. Judging by the look on his face, it won’t be long now.

“I-I’m really close!” he exclaimed. That was Yang’s cue to pull back a bit until just the head was sealed in her mouth. She delivered the finishing blow by grabbing her bare breasts and wrapping his member between her mounds. The sudden sensation of her soft boobs over his length forced a low growl as he climaxed.

Yang’s eyes widened at the amount of cum being spewed into her gullet as her breasts squeezed as much of it out. She squealed in victory as she gulped down the delicious drink for a bit before letting the rest go to her cheek pouches. The blonde bombshell’s cheeks swelled in size until she couldn’t fit anymore, making her pull out and see the leftover wisps of cum shooting out and mixing in with the water.

Yang played with her snack by caressing her cheeks and swishing it around with her tongue, moaning all the while. She rose to the surface to show her guest how much she caught. He chuckled in amusement at the sight as her face looked like a chipmunk.

“Enjoying your mouthwash?” he joked, earning a nod from the blonde beauty. Yang leaned her head back to show her neck quiver as she took huge gulps until nothing was left and then took in deep breaths while her airway is cleared. He blushed as he saw strands of his cum in her mouth.

“What’s next on our list of kinky stuff?” Yang asked. The teen puts on a contemplative look until he looked down to see her stockings still on. It’s about time to focus on that. But first they need to do something about their air supply. 

“Do we have any scuba tanks?” he asked.

“They should be on the roof of the tank.” She replied. Nodding at that, he climbed up the ladder and looked around the grated roof for cylinders connected to regulators. When he spotted them, he grabbed one and dropped back down into the water.

Yang thought nothing of it when he went under with the tank to place it on the floor. She lazily floated on the water until she felt her ankles get grabbed. Her surprised gasp was cut short as she was yanked underwater. Fortunately, her lips were shut before she inhaled water.

Her luscious hair flowed upward along with her arms as she continued to sink, having only the tiny bit of breath she took. When she stopped at the bottom, she looked down to see him tap his finger on the tank. He must be signaling that she’ll eventually get a breath, but how long can she hold this one?

After seeing how far he would go to stop her from drowning, Yang decided to trust him. Her lilac eyes focused on him as he slid his hands across her leg until they reached the thigh. He then grabbed the end of her stocking and pulled it down, drinking in the sight of her creamy leg and eventually her feet as it was unveiled. He even gave her big toe a soft kiss, making the blonde smile as he worshipped everything about her. The kinky teen treated her body with respect, unlike the others who use her like some toy.

Suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She managed to suppress her urge to breathe this time, but it won’t be long now until she caves in. When her guest offered her the regulator, she waves it off for him to continue taking her other stocking off. The completely naked blonde grew wet as she restrained herself from taking the generous offer, feeling like she didn’t do enough to deserve the tasty air he’s breathing.

He may not be aware of the roleplay she imposed, but god does she want to try it. She could see it now, a breathless slave working hard to please her master so she could extend her breath holding time. He’ll probably be against the idea when she risks drowning herself.

Lost in her imagination, she failed to notice a mouthpiece blowing bubbles against her folds. He must’ve crawled up from her feet until he reached her thighs Yang gasped in surprise, exchanging the air in her lungs for water. The blonde went into a coughing fit, which did nothing to help as more bursts leapt out of her mouth. Before she inhaled another gulp of water, her young guest shoved the regulator into her mouth and fed her air.

‘Oh, you’re too kind master~.’ Yang cooed in her thoughts as she got into her self-imposed role. She sucked in as many breaths as she thought were needed as he laid her on her back, his head hovering over her buds. The busty girl took the mouthpiece out of her mouth and handed it to him. As she subjected herself to him, she took note of how her legs can reach his hardened member.

Yang planted the soles of her feet on each side of his cock before she stroked it up and down. A chain reaction occurred when her footjob forced a burst of air out of his mouth, which tickled her clit to make her moan out her own bubbles.

‘That’s right, master. I’m a fish, and fish have no need for air. Please… drown me in pleasure!’ the buxom blonde’s mind was turning to mush as she blew more air out each time the teen’s tongue plunged inside her. The two continued like this until they were approaching their climax.

The teen pulled away from her feet and moved up to her face, his member aimed at her velvety entrance. Her guest brought up the regulator to see if she wanted a breath. The moment that he slides his length into her, their air would intermingle. He just wants the two of them to be safe, unaware of Yang’s other plans

Much to his shock, Yang shook her head. She wants to feel the orgasm at full force, and being out of breath amplifies those sensations. She’s gonna go out with a Yang.

He was hesitant at first, but one nod from the sexy blonde convinced him that she’ll be fine. He could always drag her back up and resuscitate her just in case.

He grabbed a handful of her mounds while she wrapped her arms around his back in preparation. As soon as he hilted himself inside her, Yang emptied her lungs in a scream as a powerful orgasm rocked her body. It certainly didn’t help when the guy’s hands squeezed her melons when he came.

As the warmth of his cum filled her and her consciousness fading, Yang wore a wide smile as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of water. All she could think before passing out was that it was the most mind-blowing orgasm she has ever felt.

When she came to, she jolted up and spewed a huge amount of water. After taking some time to cough out the liquids and breath normally, she scanned her surroundings to see that she’s outside the tank. Yang heard a heavy sigh next to her, turning her head to see her savior back in his boxers. Her soaked undergarments were next to her too.

“That was way too close.” He commented. Before he could even apologize for anything, Yang held her hand out in front of him.

“Don’t apologize. I kinda asked for it, after all.” Yang reassured him.

“But why?”

“I’m a thrill seeker. And what we did in there… that’s a thrill I’m willing to go through again with you, and only you.” Yang explained.

“M-Me!?” he thought he heard that wrong. The busty blonde giggled at his surprised expression.

“Yeah. Out of all the guys that came in here, you’re my favorite. So feel free to visit me again, okay.” She gave him a flirty wink, making the young man turn red and look away in embarrassment. The two sat on the ground with crossed legs as they made idle conversation, mostly ideas on their next swim. After spending some time looking at her nude body in a tank full of water, the young man hardly focuses on that detail as he talks to her while still naked.

“You say I’m your favorite guy, but there must’ve been some women that drooled over your body.” He said. Yang had a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to recall any fellow women that came here.

“You know, I don’t think I saw a single girl here. Either way, it’s nice to hear that I’m so smoking hot that I would attract lesbians.” Yang smiled at the indirect compliment.

“Huh… I guess if there were, they’d be dragged into this lifestyle of yours by that guy.” He surmised.

“Maybe. He may be a creep that shows me off like I’m some sort of prize, but I wouldn’t mind if he brought in another ‘fish’ to keep me company. I’m not going to ask him to do that though.” Yang said, earning a snort from the dark haired teen.

“Hey creepy kidnapper, can you abduct another girl for me? It gets so lonely in here.” He tried his best at emulating the question if she were to ask. Yang bellowed in laughter as he pretty much nailed it.

“Well it’s been great, but I’m beat. See ya next time, kinky guy.” Yang stood up with her undergarments in hand and walked to another door which could be presumed to be her quarters. The man sat there staring at her rear as it swayed hypnotically, realizing that he forgot to give attention to it over the course of his stay.

Outside the double doors, Yang’s captor stood next to it a look of contemplation. Maybe he should think about adding another fish into the tank. After all, what good is a fish tank if it only has one fish.


End file.
